


Venus Bound

by fairyminseok



Series: Earth Bound [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Astrology, Bathtub Sex, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For love, although we think it warm, can be as violent as a storm.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus Bound

✧✦✧✦

  
  
  
  
**Aries and Taurus; The Hero And The Lover  
after all, with Aries ruled by Mars, the planet of passion, and Taurus ruled by Venus, the planet of love, how could it go wrong? **  
  
  
  
Luxurious.  
  
Candles lit by Jongdae, flickering hues dancing along the marble walls, etched crystals twinkle with each flash of orange light that passes over it.  
  
The water is warm, bordering on the edge of too hot -- just as he likes it -- and Baekhyun sighs, lets the tense muscles of his ribs, back, legs relax as he sinks into the bubbling water. It twinkles green with the crushed emerald salts, luck for his sign, for his month, the pride of may.  
  
The healing property of its nature soothes him, has his eyes slipping shut and his heart expanding, frown slightly marring his features when he thinks of how Lu Han hasn't been healed in so long; thinks of him silently taking baths with a crystal that is not his own, in a land that is not his own.  
  
He now knows that Lu Han doesn't belong. A spirit of the sky bound for the Earth and yet not meant to be here. He knows of the quakes, of the disasters. Lu Han who had come down to Earth to fix the issues between the Sky and Earth, Lu Han who had thought that he, an Aries could single-handedly take down an Earth empire and let the Air and Fire Signs.  
Lu Han, a Fire spirit who had pretended to be an Earthbound spirit, Lu Han who had set the world into a spiral that Baekhyun's sure it cannot leave.  
  
It sends a pang through Baekhyun's chest, has him licking his lips, anxiety seeping into his veins despite the calming scent of the candles washing over him and his tinted green bubble bath. It had been Lu Han who had put the wall between them, who had backed away even when Baekhyun had begged, pleaded that it was okay, that he understands and does not hate.  
  
Baekhyun could never be angry with Lu Han for this, though the shock is much. He loves Lu Han, wants him to love him just as much. And Lu Han hadn't planned, he's sure, to fall in love with what he was trying to kill. That's what makes this so _real_.  
  
It had hit him then, the feelings of the sky elements, trapped on a planet that was once their own, a planet that Lu Han is now watching crack before his very eyes, that Baekhyun is watching drown itself.  
  
He now knows that Lu Han doesn't belong. A spirit of the sky bound for the Earth and yet not meant to be here. He knows of the quakes, of the disasters.  
  
It had also hit him, the stereotypes he had held about the fire signs, about Aries in general, living his entire life ignorant. And what kind of ruler is ignorant? What kind of ruler hides himself behind a fake King and drowns himself in the bath when things get too much.  
  
That's the thing.  
  
Baekhyun isn't a ruler. He's just himself, a tired boy birthed into a position that doesn't fit his playful personality. His fear -- the fear of being replaced -- had subsided when Lu Han had arrived, eyes lighting up the palace.  
  
Lu Han is straight forward, sharp wits and the air of a true leader swallowing up Baekhyun's veiled insecurities; and now it makes sense, that he's an Aries, born for power, not the Taurus he had presented himself as.  
  
But he's beautiful, long eyelashes and smooth thighs, hair that's soft to the touch and lips that part beautifully. It calms Baekhyun, and he relaxes again, tears threatening to spill as the soft scent of Jongdae's hand picked lavender washes over him, buries itself in his senses.  
  
Baekhyun nearly drifts off, hands sliding up his thighs as he submerges himself fully, head peeking up among tinted green suds. Fingers that drift to the inside of his thighs, sensitive skin causing a premature gasp to fall from his lips, memorizing the planes of his own body and remember what it felt like to have Lu Han's underneath him.  
  
His breathing quickens the more relaxed he gets, the more his fingers tease at his own thighs, sliding up his stomach to tweak his own nipples, to pretend that they're someone else's, a tongue, flicking across his skin.  
  
Baekhyun wonders if he can get a fire crystal, one for Lu Han, wonders if they can forge the balance, fix the mess they've caused, forbidden. He hopes Lu Han will return to him, will understand that Baekhyun doesn't _care_ if he's an Aries, doesn't care if they're different.  
  
Baekhyun just wants Lu Han, wants him slotted between his thighs, teeth scraping across his pulse, thighs sleek in the water of the large tub. He pictures the way Lu Han would whisper in his ear, speak the language of the sky; something Baekhyun cannot understand and yet wants to hear more, wants the accent purred across his body.  
  
Baekhyun gets impatient, wraps a hand around himself, inhales the scent of the candles as he strokes slowly, moaning loudly just to hear it echo in the empty room. His legs part automatically, and he draw his knees to his chest, .  
  
Baekhyun fists himself, speeds up when he can't wait any longer, can't tease himself. He debates lube, debates crawling from the tub for properly relaxation, spread himself open on the bamboo mat that sits on the floor near the door.  
  
But he can't seem to move, tranquility filling his very veins as he throws his head back, the power of his Earthen Stone finally activating, leaving the room a glow of candles -- flickering, orange -- and the soft green glow of the salts.  
  
Baekhyun knows he looks beautiful like this, thrashing in the tub from his own actions, sin glowing, voice loud. He wishes he had an audience -- Venus loves an audience in her ventures of love, lust, desire -- but he'll have to make do with listening to the sound of his moans, his own tiny whines as he flicks his wrist, twists, dips his thumb into the slit.  
  
Baekhyun's so lost in what he's doing, heart finally pounding at a proper pace and not off kilter, unshed tears from earlier still clinging to his eyelashes, that he doesn't the quiet opening of a door, doesn't hear the swish of robes dropping to the floor, the sound of bare feet clicking across tiles.  
  
He does however, feel the water slosh, someone else's hands sliding up his thighs to close around his own. Baekhyun doesn't open his eyes at first, recognizing the touch, recognizing it's gentleness as fingers pry his hands from his cock, feels the weight of someone settling between his legs as if they belong there.  
  
And they do, and Baekhyun finally opens his eyes wide, gapes a little to find Lu Han staring intently down at him, eyes dark even with the light that flickers across his face, the candles and the salts and his natural, beautiful glow.  
  
"Lu Han?" Baekhyun asks, and his voice is a little husky, strained from what he's just stopped in the middle of. "I thought you were--"  
  
"Never coming back?" Lu Han asks, and he sounds uncharacteristically quiet, voice just above a whisper. "I'm here."  
  
"Will you stay?" Baekhyun chokes out, and the desperation, it's there in his voice, dripping from it as he struggles to sit up, only to be stopped by Lu Han's gentle grip on his shoulders, pushing him back down to where he was before.  
  
"I'll always stay," Lu Han says, and there's this tiny smile on his face, one that Baekhyun doesn't remember ever seeing. bittersweet, loving, devious but so, very, Aries. "I don't belong on this planet, do I? But I'll stay."  
  
"Even if we're the last ones alive trapped in my palace and the world shifts so out of balance it breaks?" Baekhyun breathes out, the question almost not making it out of his mouth, hips stuttering when Lu Han unexpectedly takes him in hand, fingers squeezing gently as he strokes in a quiet kind of rhythm.  
  
"of course," Lu Han replies, and he leans down to kiss Baekhyun, softly, as if he's saying goodbye. Baekhyun still feels desperate, calming heartbeat gone, thrusting into Lu Han's hand erratically. Lu Han is kissing his eyelids, kissing up the side of his jaw, his neck, around the shell of his ears; it's slow, soft, too soft as Lu Han strokes faster, jerks Baekhyun off too quickly compared to the way he's kissing Baekhyun as if he's a fragile China doll.  
  
Lu Han stops as sudden as he's started, as quietly as he'd crept into the bathroom, slipped into the water to become weak among the salts that are not his own. Baekhyun whines brokenly, hips lifting out of the window, begging for something, _anything._  
  
Lu Han leaves then, and he's silent, gliding with the gracefulness only one from a land of low gravity could have, heels barely touching the ground. Baekhyun stares, confused, scared, but he relaxes when Lu Han doesn't leave, when he grabs the very lube that Baekhyun had been thinking about earlier.  
  
"Don't think of the problems right now," Lu Han says once he returns to Baekhyun, once he's settled himself down into the water, little bits of glittering salt stuck to him like tiny bits of stardust. He's ethereal really, gaze soft as he lifts one of Baekhyun's legs up towards his chest, smiles when Baekhyun automatically reaches out to hold his own leg up. "You came her to relax yes? And it's my fault you're stressed. I shouldn't have come."  
  
"But I'm glad you did," Baekhyun stutters, whining and pushing back when Lu Han skis a finger across his rim, teases, pulls back. "We don't need the lube. We're-- we're in water and I'm already stretched."  
  
Lu Han nods, and he seems unaffected, though his eyes darken at Baekhyu's confession, lips curving up into that tiny smile he'd seen earlier  
  
"I came here to kill you," Lu Han says, and it's with a laugh, bitter, resentful. "And yet you're not the one oppressing my people. It's the Earth itself."  
  
"The Earth and Sky were never meant to be together," Baekhyun says, voice surprisingly steady as Lu Han slips a finger inside, lightly rubbing along Baekyun's fluttering walls. "Never meant, but it's okay."  
  
"Of course it's okay," Lu Han says, and he's a little louder now, though his calm energy continues. Baekhyun relaxes again, lets himself fall into the tub, feels Lu Han's free hand skate up his sides under the heat of the water, touch slow. "Someone's gotta break the rules."  
  
"Us Earth signs," Baekhyun gasps, rotating his hips in small, practiced circles as Lu Han adds a second finger, searches, prods, hand disappearing from his waist to tug at his cock again, the feeling of both nearly too much. "We're pretty rigid about rules. Kind of like being told what to do."  
  
"Then I'm telling you to relax and let me take care of you," Lu Han whispers, and his lips are close to Baekhyun's ear, breath tickling the shell in soft, short puffs. "We can deal the world crumbling around us tomorrow."  
  
"Gonna show me what kind of real man an Aries can be?" Baekhyun teases, calm, as relaxed as he can be with sparks of pleasure shooting up his sides, through his core. He knows he looks pretty when his back arches up from the water, and he uses it to his advantage, thrashes, water sloshing from the tub to the floor.  
  
"Next time," Lu Han mutters, and he adds another finger so gently that Baekhyun understands, gasps, goes silent, He's not often silent, not often giving into his Sun, his Venus, putting his Gemini, his Libra, into tiny compartments, constellations dimming when Lu Han removes his fingers and pushes in without any real warning.  
  
And Baekhyun has never had sex in water before, has never had someone pick him apart so slowly, so carefully, deep, soul shaking thrusts that have him keening high, babbles and curses that echo beautifully off the porcelain taps, the marble sink.  
  
"This is what you wanted, right?" Lu Han breathes out, sucking a mark into the crook of Baekhyun's neck, hips snapping in a steady rhythm that has Baekhyun reaching out blindly through the water, fingers curling around Lu Han's arms nails digging in, sharp. "When you were alone, this is what you were thinking about."  
  
"Always," Baekhyun pants, finishes with a moan, writhing when Lu Han reaches between to touch, everything slower, more sensitive in the water. The candles are starting to run low, flames flickering weaker, and the green glow of the salts has long since faded. Baekhyun finds him drifting, floating almost at the surface of the hazy bath water and his mind, wondering what Lu Han's energy looks like, wonder what an April diamond glows like.  
  
He comes unexpectedly, thrashing, shaking trembling in the water, nails drawing blood as Lu Han stutters into his own orgasm, bites down hard on the skin of Baekhyun's shoulder. They sit in the cooling water for quite some time, Baekhyun slotting himself into his rightful spot in Lu Han's lap, feeling the warmth of Lu Han's fiery surround him, like a blanket of flame that warms every safe part of his heart.  
  
When they finally unravel, when Baekhyun calms his Earthen heart, let's the frost of the cool air surround him, Lu Han is there, blinking at him, drying Baekhyun off, wrapping him in his robes. And it's shocking really, the propaganda the Earthbound and Waterbound signs are fed from birth. That Aries are harsh, cruel, sparks of anger and resentment that ruins those around them. Lu Han is none of those things.  
  
"What will we do now?" Baekhyun says quietly, once he has a cup of tea in one hand, Lu Han's fingers gripping his other. "We need to fix this."  
  
"I'm not sure I want to," Lu Han murmurs, and Baekhyun has never seen him look this serious, eyes sharp rather than soft, lips pressed into a thin line. "Do you?"  
  
And Baekhyun supposes that he's glad the world is breaking, that he's glad the Sky and the Earth are now colliding, meant for death, for an end of worlds. Maybe the rules were meant to be broken.  
  
"No, not really."

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a much larger Series "Earth Bound"


End file.
